Life in Pokéville
by Crow's Stories
Summary: A small town called Pokéville has its own share of stories.
1. Chapter 1: It's a Normal Life

**Chapter 1: It's a Normal Life**

In a small town known as Pokéville, various kinds of Pokémon get along. It's generally a peaceful place because of that. It's also helped by the fact that the environment is considered to be near-perfect to those creatures.

One afternoon, at a wide, grassy field, a group of Pokémon is gathering there.

"Ehem. Now that everyone's gathered, what are we gonna play?" Pidgey asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Let's play hide-and-seek!" Rattata happily said.

"But we already played that yesterday, silly rat!" Fletchling said.

"Oh, come on! I like that game…" Rattata looks at Fletchling.

"Eh. I think it's boring. I mean, I keep hiding in random piles of dirt anyway." Bunnelby said.

While the four Pokémon are still arguing, two Mud Fish Pokémon are walking by. The smaller one, Mudkip, spots the other kids and asks his big brother.

"Marshtomp, can I play with them?"

"Of course, you can."

Hearing that, Mudkip runs happily to the group and asks those Pokémon whether he can join or not. The four look at him, but, seeing that they still can't decide what to play, can't really say anything much. Pidgey then tells Mudkip about their problem.

"You see, yesterday we've played hide-and-seek. A day before that, we've played tag, then had a running race another day before that, and then… well… I've lost track, but we've played a lot of games that we can't really decide on something else interesting."

"Hmm… running out of ideas, huh?" Mudkip asked.

While the group is still talking, Marshtomp overhears this and thinks. After a while, he gets an idea. He then walks to the group.

"Say… I know it's going to be a dirty one, but how about a mud-ball fight?"

While Mudkip, along with Bunnelby, just hop happily in agreement, the other Pokémon don't think so. Fletchling tells Marshtomp.

"Uh… It sounds fun… and it seems to be like snowball fight just without snow… but, I'm not sure about this…"

"Hoho, you tiny robin. You should give it a try!"

"I don't know… I can't make myself too dirty. My mom will roast me alive for sure…"

Pidgey also has something to say. "As for me, I can't stand having too much mud in my wings. It bugs me so much."

However, Rattata, after hearing what his feathered friends said about the risks, decided to point something out. "…Actually, I'd like to play this game. I mean, we don't have to wait until there's snow or anything. As for the muddy condition, I recall that you're a water Pokémon, right?"

"Why yes, I am one. I think I can give you all a nice shower after all those muddy fights. Don't worry!" Marshtomp smiles.

"Yeah! Oh, I'll help my big brother too, so that means more refreshing water blasts for everyone!" Mudkip said.

After hearing all of this, the whole group finally agrees to play a mud-ball fight. The game begins with Marshtomp making a ball of mud, only to get attacked early by Bunnelby. After that, everyone else then begins to make some mud-balls and throws them at each other. It's another fun day for those young Pokémon.

Later, everyone is now shown being completely wet from the showers from Mudkip and Marshtomp. They have been cleaned, just like what Marshtomp promised.

"Thanks, Marshtomp! That's really refreshing!" Rattata said.

Fletchling then looks at the sun, which is about to set.

"Uh, oh! I have to go home! My sis and mom will not like it if I'm late for dinner!" Fletchling tries to fly away, despite the fact that her wings are still wet. Realizing that, she chooses to run instead.

Seeing Fletchling running back home, everyone else decided to part ways.

"Well, then. See ya later!" Pidgey said as he tries to hop away, thanks to his wet wings that prevent him from flying properly.

"See ya!" Rattata and Bunnelby said in unison.

"Bye! I think we can play together again some time!" Mudkip said.

After the parting, while both Mud Fish Pokémon are walking back home, Marshtomp says to Mudkip, "Hm, hm. You actually don't play much with them, uh-huh?"

"Yeah. I don't play with them daily. Like, only five times or less. But I'm glad that they're still friendly to me." Mudkip smiles.

Marshtomp just smiles back. However, deep in his heart, he somewhat feels bad for his little brother. Apparently, they have to take care of their sick grandfather for almost all the time, meaning that Mudkip has little time to spend with his friends. Such thought is what makes Marshtomp somewhat feels uneasy. But despite this, he prefers not to tell Mudkip about it, fearing that the problem will only get any worse if he thinks too much as well as if he tells his issue to Mudkip.

While they're still on their way, a pink-colored round Pokémon is running up to them from the other direction.

"Marshtomp! Mudkip! There you are!"

"Ch-Chansey?! What's going on? Why are you in a panic?" Marshtomp wondered.

"Huff… huff… It's hard for me to say…" Chansey looks a little sad.

"…Is grandpa okay?" Mudkip asked.

"I'm really sorry, little guy… But your grandpa… can no longer stay in this world…" Chansey pats Mudkip's head while telling him.

"He's dead?!" Marshtomp is surprised, despite the fact that he's already expecting this to happen any time soon.

"…Grandpa?" Mudkip begins to tear up.

Marshtomp then decided to run to their house to check, followed by Chansey, who is carrying Mudkip. He quickly enters the bedroom where his grandfather was sleeping as soon as he arrives. Just like what Chansey said, his grandfather has passed away. As Chansey and Mudkip have arrived as well, Mudkip jumps out from Chansey's arms and tries to wake the dead Pokémon up. Of course, it doesn't work, and that makes Mudkip finally burst into tears. Marshtomp, however, can only look at his crying little brother with a depressed face.

"I'm really sorry, Marshtomp…" Chansey apologized.

"…It's not your fault. This is already inevitable. It looks as if it's about time for Mudkip and I to lose something, er, someone precious."

"Hm?"

"Well… we have to face this…" Marshtomp said as his tears are dripping.

_**Author's Note: Please forgive me for any mistakes I made here. My writing is still as bad as before. One more thing, originally I'd give all of the Pokémon in this story names/nicknames, but after I thought more about it, it seemed kinda awkward somehow, because I was going to use a specific theme when naming them and the results looked weird.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderful Froakie

**Chapter 2: Wonderful Froakie**

At night, when the funeral is taking place, a Bubble Frog Pokémon hops swiftly from building to building. He then stops at one house, which he decided to take a look. From a small hole in the wall, he peeks through to see two feline Pokémon living there. One of them is playing with something that looks like a golden sphere.

"Meowth! Stop playing around with that thing! We have to go now!"

"But, dad… I can't stop playing with it!"

"Hmph. Put it back into the chest! Now!"

"Urk… okay…"

The Scratch Cat Pokémon, Meowth, has no choice but to obey his father. He puts the golden sphere back into the chest nearby, not knowing that someone is watching over him. After he's done, both feline Pokémon leave the house. After a while, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, Froakie, thinks about how to enter the house to get that golden sphere.

"Do my eyes deceive me? No… it's real. It's that the Nugget that everyone has been looking for? If I can get my hands on it, I'll be rich in no time!" Froakie thought.

Froakie then looks around to make sure that no one else is watching him. He then spots a small, open window. Thanks to his small size, he can fit through the window with no trouble at all.

"Heh. This should be easy..."

Inside the house, Froakie hops to the chest where Meowth put the Nugget inside. He opens it to see the glimmering orb.

"Ohohoho… Nugget… you'll be mine now…" Froakie then snatches the Nugget and escapes.

After the funeral, the two feline Pokémon walk back home. Meowth's father, Persian, opens the door, then gets surprised to see that his chest has been opened. To make things worse, the Nugget inside is gone.

"My Nugget! It's missing! But how…?"

"Someone might took it!" Meowth said to his father.

From a distance, Froakie just grins at his success.

"Heh. I knew that it should be easy. The Pokémon here should have learned about securing their important stuff, heehee!"

Later that night, Persian warns the town's leader of the thief.

"Leader Torkoal! Leader Torkoal!"

As it is late, Torkoal has been asleep. Even then, Persian still tries to wake him up. After several tries, the town leader finally wakes up and comes out of his house.

"…What's with that call at this time, youngster? …Can you please stop bothering me?"

"It's an urgent warning! My Nugget has been stolen!"

"Eh…? From what I know, there's no such thing as 'stealing' in this town."

"But now, it has happened! However, I don't even know who did it…"

"…I think it's just your imagination. I think you just forgot where you put your, uh… Nugget in the first place."

"No way! I knew for sure that my child has put it back into the chest. That's because I watched him as well! There's no way I forgot that!"

Suddenly, Torkoal's wife crawls out of the house.

"My dear… our big bag of Stardust… it's gone!"

"Huh? I don't believe it!"

"…It's true! The bag is no longer present in our room!"

Persian then asked her. "Your valuable item… it's gone too?! Who did it?"

"Y-yes… I don't know who actually did it, though…"

"It's the same as my case, then…" Persian begins to lose hope.

"…However." Torkoal's wife continued.

"When I briefly opened my eyes that time, I happened to see a Pokémon. A Pokémon that I've never seen before!"

After hearing this, Torkoal himself finally gets interested in the case.

"Er… honey, what does he look like…?" Torkoal asked.

"I think… it looks like something resembling either any of the Poli family… or Seismitoad… But, it's a lot smaller…"

"Then it can be either a Tadpole or a Vibration Pokémon…" Persian said.

"Well… I can't see pretty well, you know. So… I might be wrong. But one feature that stands out is its huge eyes. Oh, plus one more. It seems to be wearing a foam-like cape…" Torkoal's wife said.

Torkoal thinks about this for a while then crawls back to his house to check his bag. His wife is correct. The big bag of Stardust is gone. He checks every other place, but the bag is nowhere to be seen. After a while, he finally fully believes that a thief is on the loose.

"…Sorry for taking you so long. I think it's true that a thief is present in our town. Well… before that, our town never suffers from any kind of robbery. Persian… I have to make the whole town aware. And… now that my wife has given us some clues, let's have a plan on catching him."

Since then, Pokéville begins to face several new problems. The Bubble Frog Pokémon is just the first of many. After all, the Pokémon living there are pretty much less aware than the Pokémon living in other areas.


	3. Chapter 3: Pen Pals

**Chapter 3: Pen Pals**

One night, at the day after the robbery took place, an Owl Pokémon is writing a letter. He seems to have a difficulty writing it, as he uses his short wing. Despite this, he manages to write a full letter, albeit with a bad writing. When the Owl Pokémon, Hoothoot, has finished writing, his father enters his room.

"…Writing for your pen pal again, huh?" Hoothoot's father asked.

"Yup, hoo!" Hoothoot said.

"I actually do hope that you can meet him face-to-face someday, but I know the problem."

"I know, I know. But at least I can communicate with him this way!"

On Hoothoot's letter, it appears to be addressed to a Pokémon called Sentret. Hoothoot and Sentret have been friends since a long time ago. Unfortunately, they never get to interact with each other directly due to the fact that Hoothoot is nocturnal, so whenever Hoothoot becomes active, Sentret has fallen asleep at that time. That's why the only way for Hoothoot to interact with Sentret is by writing letters. In fact, Sentret is the only diurnal Pokémon that Hoothoot makes friends with.

"By the way, my boy… Please be careful on your way, okay?" Hoothoot's father said.

"Okay… It's because of the thieves, right?"

"Yes. They can be anywhere, at any time. They can steal anything, especially anything valuable. While I'm not sure whether your letter is as valuable as gold or not, you still have to be careful."

"Okay, dad."

After putting his letter in the envelope, Hoothoot says good bye to his father then leaves. It's actually a usual habit for Hoothoot to write a letter himself then go to the post office by himself as well. His father always believes that he'll be always safe despite the current dangers. Hoothoot is already capable of doing things on his own, even at his young age.

So far, Hoothoot does not encounter any problems. And so, he manages to arrive at the post office. The service is available at all times, only with differing work shifts for the workers: Pidove at day and Tranquill at night. Hoothoot then goes straight to the mailing counter and is greeted by Tranquill there. It's already a usual thing for him, though.

"Oh, hello, Hoothoot. To your usual pen pal, right?" Tranquill asked. Hoothoot just nods in affirmative. He gives his envelope to Tranquill.

"By the way… do you have any concerns regarding the whole trouble with thieves…? I mean, you're still coming to the post office at this time of night all by yourself." Tranquill suddenly asked.

"Well… my father and I are actually concerned, but as long as I know how to protect myself, it will mean no problem!"

"Hmm… you see, it appears that night time is the perfect time for thieves to get their opportunity. Even though so far we can only suspect one, who knows that there might be more, but well-hidden from us…"

"…Don't worry, Ms. Tranquill. It'll be alright. To be honest, I'm a bit scared, but being fearful is not going to help anyway…"

"Heehee… you're getting even more mature, Hoothoot, even though you're still very young. I believe your father has raised you pretty well."

Hearing that compliment, however, only makes Hoothoot look down and his expression changes into being depressed. Seeing this, Tranquill then asks, "Oh? What's wrong?"

"…No. It's nothing."

Hoothoot then turns and leaves the office. Tranquill is still wondering why her compliment only made him sad.

The next morning, Sentret wakes up and quickly rushes downstairs. He then runs to the outside, expecting a letter from his pen pal Hoothoot. His mother, Furret, only smiles, as Sentret has been doing this since a long time ago. When Sentret walks back inside, letter on hand, his mother asks him as usual.

"So, what is your friend's letter about now?"

"Just to make things simple, he simply wishes that our family isn't in any trouble. You know… all those thievery and stuff…"

"Hmm. I'm actually glad that even your nocturnal friend still concerns us. Isn't that great to have a friend like that?"

"Yeah… even though his writing hasn't changed, hahaha!" Sentret laughs at the writing that he always receives from his pen pal.

After all the talk about Hoothoot's letter, Sentret eats his breakfast. It's always his favorite, an apple. Even with a single apple, that seems to be enough for Sentret. After that, he leaves to play with his friends.

On his way, he smells something really putrid. Even covering his "nose" doesn't work. As he wonders where the smell comes from, he trips over a rock. He lands near a bush, where the smell is stronger there. Even though he can simply ignore and go on, his curiosity takes over and he checks out the bush. What he sees is really horrifying. It's a Pokémon, but it's dead. To make things worse, it has a lot of bruises, indicating that it has been attacked brutally. It also has a slight purple tint on it. The Pokémon appears to be a grass-based one, as it has a small seedling on its head, and, ignoring the purple tint, seems to have a green color scheme, though its shell is brown. Seeing such a horrible sight makes Sentret walk back slowly then run away from it.

At a grassy field, Sentret finally meets up with his friends. Seeing Sentret's slightly disgusted face, his friends begin to ask him, one by one.

"There you are, Sentret! Uh… what happened to you?" Zigzagoon asked first.

"Are you not feeling well…?" Taillow asked shortly after Zigzagoon.

"What's wrong, Sentret? You look awful." Ledyba asked.

Sentret takes a deep breath then tells his friends what he saw on his way. Obviously, his friends become horrified.

"Urk… How come someone left a dead Pokémon there…?" Ledyba wondered.

"…I don't know. But it's creepy to see something like that. Even worse, the Pokémon looks very young." Sentret said.

"Hey, Sentret. You said that it seems to be a Turtwig, right?" Zigzagoon asked.

"I think so." Sentret answered.

"…But, from what I know, the only Turtwig I've ever seen is from the rich Torterra family." Zigzagoon begins to worry.

"You can't be serious, Zigzagoon! This town can still hold more than one Turtwig! There are more Turtwig than you ever know!" Taillow said to Zigzagoon.

"Urk… I mean, what if the dead Turtwig actually belongs to the Torterra family…?" Zigzagoon wondered.

"Well, Zigzagoon. If that's the case, Torterra would warn everyone else!" Ledyba said.

Shortly after that, Grotle is walking past the kids. Overhearing what they're talking about, Grotle decided to ask them.

"Excuse me, youngsters. Did you just talk about Turtwig?"

The kids are surprised to hear that, especially combined with the fact that they're already expecting the worse. Feeling uneasy, they try to explain.

"Well… uh… Grotle, on my way to here, I saw what looks like a dead Turtwig in a bush. Urk… it's so disgusting…" Sentret explained first.

"Yeah! And I don't know any other Turtwig besides the one from your family!" Zigzagoon said.

"According to Sentret, it's brutally injured and seems to be poisoned thanks to the purple tint." Taillow explained.

"Umm… we don't know any other Turtwig here, so we kinda assume like what Zigzagoon said." Ledyba said.

"Hmm… just to confirm whether it's our family's Turtwig or not, can you show me where you found the dead body?" Grotle asked.

"…It's this way." Sentret runs off, followed with his friends and Grotle.

Once the group has reached the exact bush where Sentret found the body, Sentret is surprised to see that there's nothing here. He's really sure that he found it there, no mistaking it.

"So… Sentret? Where's that dead Turtwig you're talking about?" Taillow asked as Sentret searches around the bush in panic.

"I'm pretty sure it's here! I'm sure of it!" Sentret said.

"Hmm… but there's no trace of anything dead here. Are you really sure it's here?" Grotle asked.

"I…I'm really sure!"

Sentret keeps searching, even checking out other bushes, to no avail. The corpse is nowhere to be found.

"Are you trying to trick us or something, Sentret?" Taillow asked angrily.

"No! I really saw it! I think it has been moved somewhere…" Sentret said.

"I think you're just imagining it, buddy." Ledyba said.

With Sentret giving up and feeling down, Grotle can only say, "Hmm. Useless. But it does not ignore the fact that Turtwig is still missing."

"Wait, Turtwig is actually missing?!" Zigzagoon is surprised.

"Yes. Sorry for not telling you kids about my purpose here. Since last night, he hasn't come back. That day, he was visiting his friend's house. Even to this day, I haven't heard any news regarding him. I've asked some other Pokémon, but none of them know where he is. Since your friend seems unreliable here, I have to leave you kids here. Good day."

After Grotle has left the four Pokémon, Sentret becomes sad and runs off, leaving his friends. He feels as if he made a big mistake in his life.


End file.
